


Twos a company nine is a convention.

by LostintheLibrarysworld



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Warehouse 13
Genre: Backstory, Canon Timeline kinda, Crossover, F/M, Flashbacks, Older Man/Younger Woman, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheLibrarysworld/pseuds/LostintheLibrarysworld
Summary: The Warehouse team and the Librarians meet over dinner.  A lot of laughter  and truths come out





	1. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters of invitation appears.

The Warehouse

It was just another quiet day at the warehouse. Pete and Myka were off doing inventory. Steve was trying to yet again to get in contact with his ex-boyfriend. Artie and Claudia were off on yet another shopping trip for the B and B. "This is the kind of day that I always want. Just you and I off on a trip to the MegaMart." Claudia remarked with a little bit of boredom in her voice. "Here it has been three months since you said that we would go on a double date with Pete and Myka, and yet we have not done so. You are so lucky that I love you."

Artie knew that Claudia had a valid point. He did make that promise. He had been trying to get the nerve up for some time to ask Pete and Myka to join him and Claudia for a night on the town. He just did not know how his little family truly felt about him dating Claudia. So much had happened that he just needed to be sure that they did not have a problem with his and Claudia's new relationship. He had not dated any one in over 30 years let alone a colleague. Yet this love was right. She was the one that he had been missing. He knew that he would have to get over his fear and set up a double date soon.

He was just about to use his Farnworth to call Pete to see what he and Myka was doing Friday night when his Farnworth went off. It was Pete. "Ah Artiemis not to worry you but a letter just appear on your desk. I mean out of thin air it just poofed. It's says it is from the Library. What is this Library?"

"Don't touch it, we are on our way back." He exclaimed. Had it been 40 years already. No it can't be. Yet it must have been. He thought to himself. "Claudia I think you're going to get that double date sooner than you think."

The Library

"Mr. Jones and Mr. Stone I need your help in getting everything ready for her party." Jenkins stated as he looked over the decorations. "Everything needs to be perfect."

"Don't worry mate. We got this. It's not like you're going to ask her to marry you. It just a birthday party, Right?" Ezekiel said while hanging a pink string of lights from the upper stacks of bookshelves. Then the look on Jenkins face said it all. "My god mate you are asking her!"

"Well about time. I knew that you two would end up together." Jacob replied as he was bringing in the last of the party favors.

Just at that time Flynn came thru the backdoor. "So how was the mission? Did you get the item for me Flynn?"

"Never you fear. We got it. One ring to rule you forever. And all I can say is congratulation."

Everyone had just finished getting the last touches when there were a loud ear splitting ringing that could be heard throughout the entire Library. "What the Hell was that? What did you do this time Mr. Jones? Where is Cassandra?" Jenkins yelled as he was trying to find the reason for the noise.

"Eve took her out for a birthday lunch per your request so that we could do this decorating, Mate. And by the way I didn't do anything this time. The datebook is going haywire. It's all shaking and I think that it is what is ringing. What is up with that?"

Jenkins turned around to look at the datebook that was sitting on his desk. It was indeed the source of loud ringing. "My god it has been 40 years. I almost forgot about that. No wonder I knew that this day an important day. I guess that the party is going to have canceled."

"Why? What are you talking about? Aren't you going to propose to her tonight? That is why I went and got this." Flynn said in a tone that noted a feeling mixed of anger and confusing.

While Flynn was talking the backdoor came to life as Eve and Cassandra came laughing thru. "You are right about that Eve. I never thought of it like that. Oh hi." Just then Cassandra saw the lights and decorations. "Aww you guys didn't have to. I love all of you. This has been the best birthday that I have had in years."

"I am so sorry everyone but the party that was planned for tonight has to be canceled. Flynn, Eve, Cassandra, and I have to go and meet with the agents of Warehouse 13." Jenkins stated with a tinge of sadness. He had not thought about the warehouse in over 30 years. Charlene dealt with the warehouse more than he did. He knew that as his little famly was looking at him with looks of questioning that he had to explain who and what was this warehouse and why the four of them had to meet with them tonight.

When he was about to tell them the intruder alarm went off. "So much for a peaceful day." Eve said as Flynn, Jenkins and herself ran to the main room of the Library. When they got to the main room of the Library they saw a middle age African American woman standing in the middle with a stern look on her face. "Where is Charlene, Galahad? I am here on the agreed upon day and time every 40 years like clockwork. Where is either her or Judson? I take it that these are the new Librarians. I see that you finally see the value of having more than one Librarian at a time." This woman questioned as looking around for Charlene.

"Hi, I am Flynn and who are you? And what are you talking about? Just how did you get into the Library? How do you know of Charlene and Judson? What …"

"Galahad, you have not forgotten about the meeting that is for tonight?" This woman did not respond to any of the question that Flynn had asked her. "Sorry Librarian, did not mean to disrespect you. Was just trying to make sure that Galahad did not forget just how vital this meeting is. I mean that ever since the break, this meeting has kept each party informed on just how close to Armageddon the world has been. See you tonight."

"Irene, I have not forgotten. I am right on top of that. Charlene and Judson are gone."

Flynn and Eve had turn to ask Jenkins what she meant and when they turn around to talk to her she had disappeared. "I hate when she does that!" Jenkins expressed, knowing that he had a long and heavy talk ahead for him.


	2. The Letter (The Warehouse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is in the letter? How does Artie know of the Library? What is the deal with 40 Years?

Artie runs into the office of the Warehouse. "Team meeting NOW!!!"  
"Artie! What the hell? You could at least stopped at the B&B so that I could drop off the food."

Artie just grunted as he grabbed the letter out of Pete's hands. "Where is Mrs. Fredrick where you need her?"

"I right here Arthur,  Did you forget about the meeting as well?  I mean it happens every 40 years.  It not like how it uses to be from what I am told.   
Back before Warehouse 13, when the Warehouse was in England these meetings were every other year."

"Sorry Mrs. F. But what is this Library, and what does it have to do with the Warehouse?" Pete asked as he chomped on a slice of cold mushroom pizza. "What? I'm hungry."

"This Library and the Warehouse uses to be one in the same. It was just after the burning of the Library of Alexandria when there was a dispute on whether or not the it was science or magic that powered these artifacts.  Those who felt that it was science broke off and formed the Warehouse, while those who believed in magic stayed with the sentient being of the Library.  For many centuries there was a kind of animosity between the Warehouse team and the Librarians.  In fact it wasn't till the Dark Ages were over that this feud began to die off.  I am told that the feud ended when The Warehouse needed help with an artifact.  It was at that time that the Regents and the Librarians decided to meet up every so often to talk and see how each other have saved the world.  The two still work as separate organizations, but the distrust is no longer there, for the most part.  Some of the artifacts that are too dangerous are kept there and we are given less powerful copies.  As well as others that we don't know of.  I need for you, Ms. Donovan, Mr. Lattimer, and Ms. Bering all to be ready for dinner tonight.  See you all around 7 tonight at the Clariemont Inn."  


"So who is going spill that the two of you are dating?" Pete stated as he grabbed at yet another slice of pizza looking over at Artie and a shocked Claudia.  " I mean me and Myka both knew that the two of you have been dating. I think that it is cute that you both thought that you could keep it a secret.  I mean I understand that you two wanted to be sure that it was not just a flash in the pan relationship.  It is clear that you two love each other so just tell us. K?"

"You knew?" Artie said barely able believe that his little family approved of his and Claudia love.

"Yes we did.  I mean we are both former Secert Service, so we are trained to see what others hide.  In fact Pete and I had a bet going on about when you two would slip up"

"So then if they knew we can finally go on that double date.  In fact this would be a good time to do so. What do you guys think make this work meeting be a double date?

 


	3. The Clippings book (The Library)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this Warehouse? How does Jenkins know of it? What is the deal of 40 years? Who was that lady?

"What going on here?  Jenkins! Who was that? What's Warehouse 13?" Flynn asked Jenkins.

"Well! Let me tell you all about it. As you all know when The Library first started it was back during the time of the Library of Alexandra. It was shortly before the fall or Alexandra when there was a division between two factions of The Library. One that believed in magic and one that said that it was all about science. It was in fact this feud that almost destroyed the library. It was agreed that the two factions would split up so not to put the world at risk. Those who  believe that it was all just science became the Warehouse and those who knew it was magic stayed with the Library. There was a deep feud though most of the centuries. However, around the 1500s I think it was Warehouse needed help with a issue with Gutenberg printing press and hypnotic egyptian paper.  It turned out to be that the paper was cused by a 2 century BC wantabe mystic that messed up a spell for the Pharaoh, so all of his fields of papyarus was cused by the Pharaoh's head mystic.  So when paper was made out of the papyarus it was also cused. It was this working together that breathed life and peace back into the relationship between The Librarians and The Warehouse.  Then it was decided that the two would be in communication with each other, and heal this feud. At first it was ever one hundred years.  Then after the industrial revolution in England happened, it was decided that we need to meet every five years or so. When the Library moved to New York, Charlene, Judson and the caretaker of Warehouse 12 thought it was better for the meetings to happen every fourty years from then on. However when Judson and Charlene now gone, and with the whole Flynn and Eve now tethered to the Library I hate to say but I just forgot all about it. I am very sorry for dropping the ball on this one."

"That is okay Skippy. So then I take it that that woman is the caretaker for Warehouse 13. So then I guess that tonight's plans have been changed just a bit. So not all is lost. Just for the record who is paying for the dinner. Us or them?"

"Wait a minute mate. So just to make it clear while you four are off eating at some fancy digs me and Jacob are stuck here?"

"Yet, Mr. Jones and Mr. Stone. You two areto stay here and watch the Library, while Mr. Carsen, Colonel Bardred, Cassandra and I go out to eat with the Warehouse team. We will be taking mostly about what we have been up to for the last fourty years. So it will not be a party or anything like that. Just business. So you two won't be missing much. Oh my! Look at the time. We need to get ready."


End file.
